Our Kindergarten
by Mikazuki Hikari
Summary: [AoKuro] Sosokmu yang selalu muncul dan tersenyum untukku. Apakah mungkin aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu? An Original Alternate Universe Police!Aomine x KindergartenTeacher!Kuroko For AoKuro Revival Project Enjoy! Read and Review!


**Our Kindergarten**

**By : Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Disclaimer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi ©

All Chara belongs to Fujimaki Sensei

This Fiction belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate** : T

**Genre**: Romance

**Pairing**: Aomine.D x Kuroko.T

**Warning**: Shonen-Ai, Male x Male, Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC)

**Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya 21 tahun, membuka pintu masuk kelas sebuah taman kanak kanak dan menuju ke arah meja ajarnya. Tetsu memasukkan merapikan beberapa pensil yang berserakan, lalu mengembalikannya lagi ke dalam tempatnya, lalu beranjak menghapus papan tulis yang penuh coretan coretan anak didiknya, dan mengganti tanggal yang ada di sudut kanan atas papan tulis.

Tetsuya kembali keluar dan mendapati anak didiknya yang baru saja datang dan berlarian menghampiri kelas.

"Tetsuya sensei, _ohayo_!" seru salah seorang murid Tetsu pada sang guru yang membalasnya dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

"Subaru-kun, ohayo." Tetsu mengelus surai kebiruan itu lembut, Subaru menarik lengan baju Tetsu dan berkata,

"_Nee sensei_, apa nii-chan itu datang lagi hari ini?" tanya Subaru yang menatap manik biru muda itu penuh rasa penasaran. Pria kecil itu merujuk pada Aomine Daiki, Polisi yang selalu mengunjungi Tetsu setiap harinya saat ia kebetulan lewat berpatroli di depan TK.

"Umm, sensei tidak tahu. Subaru-kun masuk saja kedalam, hari ini kita mewarnai ya?" ucap Tetsuya lembut sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Subaru sambil menggiringnya kedalam.

"_Senseeei_! Akemi ikut _sensei_ ke dalam!" seorang gadis kecil melompat kearah punggung Tetsuya, memeluk erat leher jenjang Tetsu, dan mengalungkan tangannya disana.

"Ayo, Akemi-chan, teman yang lain sebentar lagi juga datang, nanti kita sama-sama bermain hari ini ya?" Tetsu mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dan menaruh gadis mungil itu di sebelah Subaru yang masih menggenggam erat jemari ramping Tetsu dengan tangan mungilnya.

Siswa yang lain sudah mulai memasuki kelas dann menaruh tasnya di bangku mereka. Sepatu anak anak itu berantakan di depan pintu. Tetsu berjalan ke arah sepatu sepatu mungil yang berserakan, merapikannya dan memasukkannya kedalam rak sepatu, tak lupa tiap pasang kaus kaki mungil itu ia masukkan ke dalam masing-masing sepatu.

Tetsu bisa melihat kepala sekolahnya menutup gerbang depan TK, pertanda sudah dimulainya jam pelajaran hari ini. Tetsu juga segera masuk ke dalam kelasnya, dan menyapa anak didiknya ramah, disambut dengan suara riuh menggemaskan dari anak anak itu, mereka lalu bernyanyi bersama sama. Beberapa anak anak ada yang tertawa melihat temannya yang salah mengucapkan lirik lagu. Ada yang menangis karena minumannya tumpah pada bajunya.

Tetsuya menghampiri anak yang menangis itu, mengelap tumpahan yang membasahi seragam biru muda yang dipakai si anak, dan memberinya sebuah permen, guna menghentikan tangis sang anak.

"_Arigatou sensei_." Senyum sumringah menghiasi wajah polos si anak yang matanya masih membengkak karena menangis terlalu lantang. Rona diwajahnya membuat Tetsu senang karena permen lolipop yang ia berikan bisa menghentikan tangisannya.

"Sensei sensei, kita mulai menggambar yaaa~" seru seorang anak yang berlari menghampiri Tetsu yang masih sibuk dengan si anak yang baru saja menangis.

"Iya You-chan, sebentar lagi kita mulai." "Nah anak anak! Ambil peralatan mewarnai kalian dan kita mulai menggabar ya?" seru Tetsu kepada semua anak didiknya.

"Oouu!"

.

.

.

Tetsu menghampiri meja seorang anak yang sedang sibuk dengan krayon ditangannya, berusaha mengintip apa yang anak itu buat, namun si anak menutupinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ah! _Sensei_ jangan lihat dulu, Masaru belum selesai menggambar _sensei_nyaaa!" seru si anak yang tadi menutup gambarnya. Malahan, sekarang dengan bangga ia menunjukkan gambarnya pada sang sensei yang tertawa kecil.

Tetsu melihat kepada guratan sederhana pada kertas yang anak itu pegang. Bisa ia lihat garis garis biru muda mencuat di atas lingkaran sembarang berwarna krem dengan dua oval biru muda lainnya. Tangan Tetsu mengelus halus kepala yang hampir tidak berambut itu sayang. Ia senang salah satu muridnya mengapresiasikan dirinya dalam gambarnya yang masih dibilang sederhana itu.

"Masaru pintar menggambar ya. Ayo dilanjutkan, sensei disana masih belum punya badan tuh." Tetsu tersenyum pada si anak yang langsung mengambil beberapa krayon dengan warna yang berbeda-beda.

"_Sensei_, _sensei_, itu ada yang tunggu di depan pagar." Seorang anak bernama Masato berlari menghampiri _sensei_nya.

"Ciieee, _sensei_ dicariin onii-sannyaa~" seru Subaru girang.

"_Faiitooo senseeei_!" seru seorang gadis kecil berkuncir dua bernama Masami.

Tetsu bergegas berlari keluar kelas dan menghampiri pria berkulit gelap yang berdiri di depan pagar. Tangan pria itu diletakkan diatas pagar yang dicat merah muda, guna menopang kepalanya. Senyuman hangat tersungging di wajahnya saat pria bersurai biru muda itu kian mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ohayo. Sensei~" sapa pria itu hangat.

"Ohayo, Aomine-kun." Tetsu masih terengah karena berlari tadi. Nafasnya terdengar sedikit tersengal. Senyuman diwajahnya menyapa pria bersurai indigo yang masih menatap iris biru muda itu lekat lekat.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Aomine mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menaikkan ujung bibirnya saat menatap pria biru muda yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kau sedang istirahat?"

"Tidak." Aomine melompati pagar merah muda yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu tinggi itu. Sesaat kakinya sudah memijak kepada bumi dibawahnya, lengan kokoh pria itu merangkul pinggang Tetsu dari belakang.

"Aomine-kun... hentikan, nanti dilihat sama anak anak, aku malu." Semburat kemerahan menyeruak di pipi mulus Tetsu, rona merah jambu itu nampak begitu kentara di atas pipi pucatnya.

.

.

.

Aomine Daiki, seorang polisi yang bekerja di kepolisian prefektur Odaiba, yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah tempat Tetsu mengajar. Pertemuan pertama mereka terjadi saat mobil yang Aomine kendarai mogok, persis di depan TK.

Waktu itu Tetsu yang pertama menghampirinya, dan menawarinya masuk ke dalam untuk menunggu mobilnya diperbaiki.

Aomine langsung jatuh cinta pada paras manis Tetsu yang menurutnya 2 tahun lebih muda dari umurnya. Usia mereka sendiri terpaut 3 tahun, dimana Aomine berusia 3 tahun lebih tua.

Setelah pertemuan pertama mereka, Aomine sering mengunjungi taman kanak-kanak tempat Tetsu mengajar, sekedar untuk beristirahat, atau untuk melihat wajah sang sensei yang ia sukai.

Tetsu sendiri sebenarnya, tidak terlalu menyadari perasaannya pada pria berkulit gelap yang rutin mengunjunginya setiap hari itu. Satu hal yang ia ketahui, pria itu terkadang mengganggu jadwal mengajarnya juga sangat merepotkan.

Ada kala dimana Aomine merecoki dirinya yang sedang mengajar, sehingga disambut oleh tawa riang anak didik Tetsu, disitulah ia mengetahui kalau polisi bertubuh tinggi itu sangatlah menyebalkan.

.

.

"Yo, Masami-chan." Ucap pria berkulit gelap itu dengan suara beratnya. Tangan besarnya mencubit gemas pipi mungil gadis berkuncir dua itu hingga nampak sangat merah, gadis berkuncir dua itu pun menangis.

"_Senseeeeei_! _Onii-san_ ini nakaaaaal! Pipi Masami dicuuubit. Ini sampai merah tuuuuh." Gadis kecil itu meraung saat merasakan nyeri pada kedua belah pipinya.

"Aomine-kun, kau keterlaluan sekali, sini Masami-chan, biar sensei lihat." Pria bersurai biru muda itu menatap sinis kearah pria biru tua yang memasang wajah tidak bersalah didepannya. Tetsuya mengelus pipi kemerahan Masami dan mengecupnya lembut.

"_Horaaa_~ sudah lebih baik kan?" Tetsu tersenyum kearah gadis berkuncir dua yang tangisnya sudah berhenti.

"Hiks... terimakasih sensei.." Masami tersenyum saat Tetsu menyeka air matanya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Adududududuh senseei, pipiku juga sakit." Aomine pura pura mengaduh kesakitan dan memegangi pipinya.

"Tidak lucu Aomine-kun." Ucap Tetsu datar. Pipinya ia gembungkan dengan mulutnya yang dimajukan sedikit kedepan.

"PPfftt-" Aomine berusaha menahan tawanya.

"K-kenapa tertawa?" air wajah Tetsu berubah saat melihat pria berkulit gelap itu berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Kau itu, manis sekali kalau membuat wajah seperti tadi." Aomine mengelus sayang surai biru muda itu dan tertawa kecil.

Tetsuya tidak menjawab. Malah, ia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya. Aomine masih berusaha melirik wajah salah tingkah Tetsu yang menggemaskan, dinaikkan alisnya ketika secara tidak sengaja berkontakan dengan iris biru muda yang terus lari dari padangannya.

"_Sensei_ manis kalau malu maluuu~" Akemi berteriak lantang saat melihat rona terang menghiasi wajah senseinya.

"Bhahahaha. Tetsu, dengar tidak?" tawa Aomine meledak saat mendengar reaksi polos dari Akemi-chan tadi.

"_Onii-saaan_! lihat ini, Masaru gambar _onii-san_ disebelah _senseei_~" Masaru dengan bangga menunjukkan wajahnya pada sang polisi yang masih terbahak-bahak.

"PPffft- Tetsu! Lihat! Pipinya mirip sama pipimu tuh!" Aomine menertawai gambar wajah Tetsu pada gambar Masaru.

Tetsu menyambar kertas yang ada di tangan Aomine dan melihat gambaran yang ada pada kertas itu. Wajahnya merona saat melihat sosok dengan warna gelap yang merangkul gambar dirinya tadi.

"Bagus ya sensei?" tanya Masaru senang. Tetsu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sekali lagi, ia membelai pria kecil yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

Aomine tersenyum melihat wajah Tetsu yang tersenyum pada anak didiknya. Nampak sangat manis dibalik ekspresi datarnya yang selalu ia tunjukkan. Luar biasa memang. Raut wajah hangat Tetsuya yang berinteraksi dengan anak didiknya, tertawa begitu lepas. Wajah itu, yang selalu menyemangati Aomine setiap hari.

"Tetsu, aku pulang dulu yah?" tangan Aomine mengacak-acak surai biru muda milik Tetsu dan berpamitan. Aomine melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Tetsu mengantarnya sampai ke arah mobil.

"Aku pergi dulu yah?" Aomine mengecup kening Tetsu sebelum masuk kedalam mobil. Pria itu menyalakan mesin mobilnya, dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan TK.

Tetsu yang terdiam, terus memegangi dahinya. Matanya berusaha melihat ke arah dahinya, memeriksa bilamana ada hal yang aneh disana karena, bagian yang dikecup Aomine masih terasa panas. Dadanya juga berdegup saat Aomine mendaratkan bibirnya disana, dan debaran itu, masih terasa hingga sekarang. Tetsu memutuskan kembali ke kelas dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya dengan para anak didiknya alih-alih melupakan ciuman tadi.

"_Sensei_ kenapa?" tanya Masami heran melihat senseinya yang semenjak masuk terus menyandarkan kepalanya juga masih terus ia pegangi sedari tadi.

"Sensei sakit?" tanya Subaru. Pria mungil bersurai _mahogany _itu bertanya pada senseinya, saat ia melihat pipi senseinya itu merona terang.

"Tidak Masami-chan, Subaru-kun. Sensei tidak apa apa." Tetsu mencoba untuk tersenyum.

.

.

.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

_Handphone_ Tetsu berdering keras dan bergetar diatas meja dekat tempat tidur Tetsu, layarnya berkedip seirama dengan nada dering _handphone_nya.

Tetsu yang baru selesai mandi menghampiri handphonenya yang sudah berhenti berdering. Tangannya menyeka rambutnya yang basah dengan selembar handuk yang ada di kepalanya, tangan lainnya membuka _cover flip handphone_ miliknya.

Didapatinya sebuah pesan dari Aomine tertera di layar handphonenya. Jari ramping itu menekan tombol di handphonenya dan membuka pesan tersebut.

-Subject : Nonton

-CC:

-Sender : Aomine-kun

-Besok ketemu aku yah? Kita nonton dibioskop yang ada di Kota. Besok kan hari Sabtu, boleh dong sesekali kau bersantai sedikit?

Dengan cepat Tetsu membalas pesan dari pria itu, dan meletakkan handphonenya lagi diatas meja.

-Re:Subject : Nonton

-CC:

-Iya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Tetsu yang sudah siap untuk pergi nonton bergegas menuju pintu rumahnya dan memakai sepatunya.

Kemeja biru muda yang ia biarkan terbuka, menutupi kaos garis garis biru dengan celana panjang coklatnya nampak pas dengan penampilannya. Tangannya merapikan rambutnya yang masih berantakan, namun gerakan tangannya, hanya memperburuk rupa rambutnya.

Saat ia membuka pintunya, Aomine sudah datang dengan sepeda motornya. Pria itu membunyikan klaksonnya dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Tetsu.

Pria itu mengenakan kemeja hitam dan kaos dalam berwarna putih, lengkap dengan celana jeans yang melekat kencang pada pinggangnya. Senyum menghiasi wajah pria yang menunggangi kuda besi miliknya, menunggu pria mungil biru muda yang baru selesai mengunci pintu pagarnya.

"Sudah siap?" Aomine mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Kurasa begitu."

"Ayo naik." Mata Aomine melirik kebangku kosong yang ada di belakangnya.

Perlahan Tetsu menaiki bangku motor Aomine. Saat ia sudah berhasil duduk, wangi parfum khas laki laki menyeruak di hidungnya. Bau khas Aomine.

"Pegangan." Tukas pria itu, lalu ia menyalakan gas motornya dan meluncur ke arah bioskop. Tangan mungil Tetsu berkeriap gamang di pinggang Aomine. Ia malu harus mendekap tubuh itu dari belakang. Punggung pria itu terasa lebar dan nyaman, juga pinggang itu sangat kokoh saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan pinggang Aomine.

.

.

.

Aomine memarkirkan motornya sementara Tetsu berjalan menuju pintu tempat parkir. Bioskop itu terletak beberapa blok dekat tempat parkir mall tempat mereka memarkir.

Aomine berjalan disebelah Tetsu. Sementara Tetsu, berusaha menjaga jarak dari pria yang masih sibuk bersiul disebelahnya.

"Aominecchi!" panggil seseorang dari kejauhan.

"Yo!" balas pria yang menghentikan langkahnya terlebih dahulu.

Sesosok pria berambut kuning berlari menghampiri mereka berdua. Parasnya manis dengan bulu mata yang panjang seperti perempuan. Baju yang ia kenakan nampak mahal. Nampaknya ia berusaha menghindari sesuatu.

"Aominecchi, aku kangen ssuu~" Pria kuning itu memeluk pinggang Aomine, dan sukses dihadiahi sebuah jitakan di kepalanya.

"Oii Kise, jangan melakukan hal yang tidak tidak, ini di depan umum." Wajah Aomine merona.

"Heeee! Jadi kalau tidak di depan umum baru tidak apa apa ssu?" Kise memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Diam aah!" Aomine memalingkan wajah meronanya.

Tetsu hanya terdiam, ia tidak mengerti harus berbicara apa. Nampaknya pria itu heboh sekali, dan nampaknya pria yang mengajaknya nonton tadi, sudah tidak ingat dengan rencana mereka semula.

"Aominecchi, kita main disana yuuk~" Kise menggandeng tangan Aomine mesra.

"Udah sih, kapan-kapan aja ah!" Aomine berusaha melepaskan tangan pria yang terus menarik-nariknya sedari tadi.

"Mooouuu, Aominecchiii~ Aku kan kangen ssuuu, lagi pulaaaa, dulu kan juga kita sering melakukan hal bersama-sama ssuu..." wajah Kise nampak kecewa.

Mata Tetsuya terbelalak. Seketika dadanya terasa sakit. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa. Ia melirik ke arah Aomine. Pria itu juga nampaknya sangat akrab dengan pria kuning bernama Kise ini. Di wajah Aomine, Tetsu bisa melihat senyuman manis yang belum pernah ia lihat, hal itu membuat dadanya semakin sakit.

"Anoo..." Tetsu menundukkan kepalanya, ia berusaha angkat bicara.

"Woogh! Kau sedari tadi ada disana ssu!" Kise terkejut. Sedari tadi ia tidak menyadari kehadiran pria biru muda yang baru saja bersuara. Entah dari mana pria ini datang, begitu pikirnya.

"Maaf Aomine-kun, aku baru ingat hari ini ada janji." Tetsu berlari meninggalkan Aomine dan Kise berduaan di depan pintu masuk bioskop. Hatinya terlalu sakit untuk menatap wajah pria yang mengajaknya menonton tadi pagi.

.

.

.

Sesampainya ia dirumah, Tetsu langsung membanting pintu kamarnya. Lampu kamarnya dibiarkan tidak menyala. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Wajahnya ia benamkan ke dalam bantal. Hatinya terasa sesak.

Ia tidak mengerti mengapa dadanya bisa terasa begitu sakit. Ia tidak tahu apakah dirinya tadi mengganggu Aomine-kun atau tidak? Ia merasa canggung dan bodoh. Ia merasa Aomine-kun yang ia kenal tidak ada disamping dirinya.

Pria itu siapa?

Ia berkata bahwa ia sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Aomine-kun.

Sejak kapan? Ia bilang ia merindukan Aomine-kun, dan berkata dulu mereka sering melakukan banyak hal bersama-sama. Kata-katanya yang mengucapkan 'kalau tidak di tempat umum berarti tidak apa apa' terngiang ditelinganya, membuat dada Tetsu semakin sesak.

Bukannya selama ini Aomine-kun mengunjunginya?

Apa mungkin setelah sepulang bekerja Aomine-kun pernah mengunjungi pria itu? Apa dirinya begitu mengganggu?

Entah apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang. Tetsu sudah tidak memerdulikannya. Yang ia tahu sekarang, ia harus bekerja besok.

Rasanya juga, ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Aomine. Entah untuk berapa lama. Tetsu mengambil handphonenya, dan mengirim pesan singkat kepada Aomine, mengunci _handphonenya_ di dalam laci mejanya, lalu beranjak tidur, tanpa makan malam terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Tetsu kembali pada kesibukannya di taman kanak-kanak. Dipakainya lagi baju dan apron birunya. Ia mengayuh sepedanya perlahan ke arah TK. Otaknya masih dipenuhi oleh kejadian kemarin. Sedikit saja lengah ia bisa celaka, namun ia berusaha fokus pada tujuannya.

Sesampainya di TK, Tetsu langsung menuju ke dalam kelas, melakukan ritual yang biasa ia lakukan setiap pagi. Mengajar, menghadap kepala sekolah untuk memberikan laporan, juga sesekali berbelanja untuk kebutuhannya dirumah.

Ia merebahkan kepalanya di meja dan menghela nafas panjang. Tetsu membiarkan anak muridnya melakukan aktivitas yang tadi ia berikan.

Matanya sesekali melirik ke arah pagar depan sekolah. Tidak dijumpainya pria yang biasa datang setiap jam makan siang disana, namun ia tidak peduli.

Pesan singkat yang ia berikan untuk Aomine lah yang mungkin membuat pria itu tidak mengunjunginya hari ini.

.

.

.

Rutinitas yang sama, ritual yang sama, dan kegiatan mengajar yang sama. Tidak ada yang berbeda. Hanya keberadaan Aomine saja yang membuat segalanya terkesan berbeda.

"Sensei... Niichan tidak datang lagi ya?" tanya Subaru yang nampak kecewa.

"Ummm, sensei tidak tahu..." Tetsu mengelus surai coklat itu sambil Tersenyum. Tidak mungkin ia menceritakan masalahnya dengan Aomine pada anak didiknya. Tetsu menyuruh Subaru kembali ke mejanya dan mengumpulkan pekerjaan anak-anak didiknya di mejanya. Untuk sementara waktu ia menyibukkan diri mengkoreksi pekerjaan mereka.

.

.

Satu hari pun kembali berlalu. Ditatapnya pagar sekolah yang sepi, namun tidak sekalipun memunculkan sosok itu. Sosok pria berkulit gelap yang kerap mengganggunya saat mengajar.

Satu hari lainya juga berlalu begitu saja. Wajah sedih pria bersurai biru muda ini terkadang mengusik hati anak didikny.

Akemi terkadang berusaha menghibur _sensei_nya dengan membawakannya bunga. Masaru memberikannya beberapa gambarannya. Masami tidak demikian, ia terlihat bersedih melihat sensei kesayangannya itu murung setiap hari.

"_Sensei!_" Subaru angkat bicara.

"Ada apa Subaru-kun?" Tetsuya mencoba untuk tersenyum pada anak itu. Ditahannya air matanya yang sudah terasa berat di pelupuk matanya.

"_Sensei_ merindukan _onii-san_ kan?" tanya Subaru dengan bibirnya yang gemetar.

"Iya! _Sensei_ kangen sama onii-san kan?" giliran Akemi yang ikut-ikutan bertanya.

'Rindu? Apa iya?' batin Tetsu.

"Kami mau _Sensei_ sama-sama sama _Onii-san_ lagi..." ucap Masaru sambil menangis.

"Iya, _Masami_ juga pingin lihat Sensei sama _Onii-san_ lagi!" ujar Masami yang berlari ke arah Tetsu. Teman temannya mengikutinya dan mengerubungi sang sensei yang bersedih.

'Kalau benar aku merindukannya? Apa dia merindukanku juga?'

'Tetsu!' Terbayang senyuman pria itu di benak Tetsu. Matanya kian berat kala mengingat wajah dan sentuhan pemuda yang selalu mengunjunginya setiap hari. Namun, hatinya hancur melihat pemuda yang ia temui hari itu, nampak bukan seperti Aomine-kun yang ia kenal.

Ia jelas lebih bahagia bersama pria itu sekarang.

"Buktinya ia tidak mengunjungiku lagi sekarang..." Tetsu tertunduk sedih.

"_Sensei_ jangan bersediiiiih!" ujar semua anak didiknya memeluk tubuh gemetar _sensei_nya.

"Maaf yah, jadi merepotkan kalian." Tetsu mendekap semua anak muridnya. Ia merasa sangat beruntung memiliki mereka.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Tetsu memulai ritualnya kembali seperti biasa. Namun, makin hari, ia makin merindukan pria itu. Tapi kenyataan bahwa ia telah mengirimkan pesan untuk tidak menemuinya lagi, dan kenyataan bahwa pria itu tidak kunjung muncul dihadapannya, membuat dadanya semakin sesak. Ingin sekali ia melepaskan rasa sesak di dadanya, namun ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Tetsu melangkah ke arah meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak memegang handphonenya, yang ia letakkan di dalam laci meja. Tetsu mengambil kunci laci itu dan membuka lacinya.

Didapatinya handphonenya mendapat 511 pesan. Tetsu menangis sejadi-jadinya, air matanya sudah tidak dapat ia bendung. Selama ini ia terlalu menurut kepada egonya, sehingga ia tidak menyadari kalau pria itu masih menginginkannya.

Tetsu menekan nomor Aomine dan menghubunginya. Tetsu menunggu panggilan itu tersambung, tangannya nampak gemetar, begitu pula bibirnya.

Saat panggilan itu tersambung Tetsu tidak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya terdiam seribu bahasa.

Ayo Tetsu, katakan... kau pasti bisa.

"Halo."

[Bodoh...]

Lalu panggilan itu berakhir...

Tetsu merasa hancur. Tidak seharusnya ia melakukan kebodohan seperti ini, Tetsu pun kembali ke tempat tidurnya, berusaha melupakan kejadian tersebut.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, saat Tetsu sampai di sekolah, tidak dijumpainya satu dari anak muridnya dikelas. Kelas itu begitu sepi. Mungkin mereka datang sedikit terlambat, batin Tetsu.

Ia menunggu, sampai jarum jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan. Sudah dua jam ia menunggu, namun tidak ada satu pun yang datang.

Kepalanya masih di hantui kejadian tadi malam. Entah dengan wajah apa ia harus menghadapi anak muridnya kali ini.

Tetsu menghadap kearah jendela. Berusaha mencari mobil yang selama ini di parikir disana, namun tetap ia tidak menemukannya.

'Aomine-kun... kalau saja aku bisa bertemu denganmu sekali lagi... dan mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya bahwa...'

'Aku mencintai dirimu...'

'Namun...'

'Entah keajaiban apa lagi yang bisa mempertemukan-'

Tetsu merasa seseorang memeluk dirinya dari belakang. Tangan yang besar, aroma yang tidak asing yang menyeruak di hidungnya. Ia kenal betul dengan keberadaan orang yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang. Namun ia tidak yakin, karena kenyataan memang tidak mungkin bisa mempertemukan mereka kembali.

"Sekarang sensei tidak usah menangis lagi." Terdengar suara Subaru dari arah belakang.

"Sensei sudah bisa tersenyum lagi." Kali ini Tetsu mendengar suara Akemi.

"Nanti kita menggambar sama-sama lagi ya sensei?" yang ini terdengar seperti suara Masato.

"Sekarang sensei bisa main sama kita lagi." Kali ini ia juga mendengar suara Masami, yang membuktikan bahwa ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi.

"Dan aku merindukanmu Sensei." Suara yang tidak asing bergema tepat di dekat telinga Tetsuya. Suara yang ia rindukan, suara dari Aomine-kun.

Tetsuya menoleh mengarahkan pandangannya kebelakang. Sebelum kepala itu menoleh kebelakang secara sempurna, ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut mendarat di bibirnya.

Saat ia membuka matanya, Tetsu menangis melihat orang yang baru saja menciumnya. Sosok Aomine-kun yang sangat ia rindukan, tengah menciumnya sekarang.

Aomine melepas ciumannya dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu, mendekapnya erat, seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya pergi.

"Aomine-kun..."

"Ya Tetsu... ini aku..." Aomine mendekap tubuh itu semakin erat, merasakan tiap jengkal dari tubuh orang yang ia sayangi itu, dan tentu saja Tetsu juga memeluk erat tubuh besar yang ada di hadapannya, dan menangis di bahu Aomine.

"Kukira kau sudah melupakanku, dan beralih pada pria itu..." ucap Tetsu dalam isaknya.

"Tidak Tetsu, aku yang justru merindukanmu, aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, kupikir kau lah yang sudah membenciku tadi."

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku Aomine-kun..." Tetsu larut dalam perasaannya. Ia merasakan Aomine mencium bibirnya lagi. Saat merasakan bibir yang dingin itu bersentuhan dengan miliknya, air matanya pun berhenti, dan ia berhenti dari tangisnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau cemburu dengan Kise... tapi jangan khawatir... aku dan dia tidak memiliki hubungan apa apa, dia adalah anak dari pamanku, dulu kami sering main bersama." Ucap Aomine. Ia mengelus surai biru muda itu lembut, berusaha meyakinkan pemuda biru muda yang sudah berhenti dari tangisnya.

Tetsu merasa lega. Kesalahpahaman yang selama ini yang mereka alami sudah berakhir. Yang Tetsu inginkan sekarang adalah Aomine-kun, diri Aomine-kun yang seutuhnya, yang bisa menemaninya setiap hari.

"Tetsu."

"Hnn?" Tetsu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Aomine, berusaha melepas rindu yang selama ini tertahan. Ia menghirup wangi tubuh yang sangat ia rindukan itu dalam dalam, dan tenggelam dalam buainya.

"Aku mencintaimu Tetsu."

Wajah Tetsu merona terang mendengar ucapan Aomine. Tetsu menganggukkan kepalanya dan berkata

"Aku juga, aku juga mencintaimu Aomine-kun." Tetsu mengecup bibir Aomine-kun lembut dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Jangan pergi dariku lagi Tetsu..." Aomine mempererat pelukannya.

"Janji..." balas Tetsu pada Aomine-kun yang sangat ia cintai.

"Satu hal lagi..." tukas Aomine. Tetsu menunggu ucapan Aomine selanjutnya matanya menatap iris indigo itu dalam dalam.

"Mau kah kau menikah denganku?" pinta Aomine lembut sambil mengeluarkan sekotak cincin dari saku celananya.

Tetsu menerjang tubuh pria itu hingga jatuh sampai ke tanah. Tentu saja, ia tidak mungkin menolak tawaran yang paling indah dalam hidupnya itu. Tetsu menganggukkan kepala dan memakai cincin itu pada jari manis tangan kanannya.

"Iya, aku mau..." Tetsu tersenyum.

"EKHEM!"

Aomine dan Kuroko diam dan terpaku. Benar saja, mereka lupa kalau mereka masih berada di TK tempat Tetsu mengajar, dan suara berdeham tadi tak lain dan tak bukan berasal dari Subaru.

"Sepertinya ada yan melupakan kami." Tukas Akemi tertawa geli.

"Selamat ya _sensei_." Masami memeluk kaki _Sensei_nya.

Tetsu dan Aomine tertawa geli melihat diri mereka yang lupa diri karena terlalu larut dalam kebahagiaan mereka. Mereka memeluk tubuh jagoan-jagoan mungil Tetsu itu sayang.

Namun sekarang, bukan lagi hanya menjadi jagoan-jagoan baru dari Tetsu saja...

Melainkan, jagoan-jagoan dari Tetsuya _sensei_... dan Suami barunya.

~FIN~


End file.
